oseapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
This timeline comprises the whole of known Osean history, and highlights the most important dates and events pertaining to the continent. The Mythic Era is frequently said to predate the First Era but the events of the Mythic Era are little more than rumors and myth. 'First Era.' · 0: Legend has it that Elerich arrives with the first humans in Emmeria (northern Osea ) from a place unknown. · 750: Osea is composed of several clusters of city states, especially around the Bay of Belfast · 1250: The city state of Soleil is founded · 1650: The city state of Soleil begins expanding · 1775: Soleil reaches its height · 1800: Erusia rebels against Soleil · 1830: Union of Yuktobania formed · 1831: Herald the Fisherman is born · 1850: By causes unknown Soleil collapses, leaves behind a collection of smaller kingdoms and city states, most notably The Kingdom of Relia, The Republic of Dilectus, The Kingdom of Palanthas, The Kingdom of Navis, and The Kingdom of Aulia. Yuktobania begins expanding. 'Second Era.' · 1880: After rapid expansion after Soleil's collapse, Yuktobania reaches the borders of Erusia. Captures The United Kingdom of Navis and Palanthas after the brief First Tookish War. The Republic of Dilectus is captured and Dilectus is renamed Midgar. Relia and Aulia are devasted after the First Rubin War but Yuktobania is defeated in the Second Rubin War thanks to aid from Erusia. · 1914-1919: First Erusian War between Yuktobania and Erusia · 1931-1933: Second Erusian War · 1958-1966: Third Erusian War · 1991-1994: Fourth Erusian War · 2006: Nations of Relia and Aulia merge to form Aurelia · 2007-2009: Third Rubin War · 2011: Aperture Uprising : A student revolution calling for independence that began in the city of Aperture. It is quickly suppressed by Yuktobania. 'Third Era.' · 2013: Uprising throughout Emmeria, triggered by the Aperture Uprising. · 2015: Formation of ISAF to counter the threat of Yuktobania. · 2015-2017: Beginning of ISAF-Yuk War · 2018-2020: Second Tookish War : The Principality of Took declares its independence. · 2019: Directian Independence: No bloodshed as Kith Kannan makes a deal to remain a loyal ally of Yuktobania and not aid ISAF if Directus is granted autonomy. · 2021: Directus declines admittance into ISAF, Linyoa is born to the trumpeting of angels · 2029: Death of King Spacey ; King Ovechkin takes power ·2030: Directus annexes Ustio from ISAF ·2037: Death of High Chancellor Kith-Kannan : High Chancellor Linyoa is elected at the age of 16 · 2038: Leasath withdraws from ISAF, supposedly due to Directian influence. · 2045: Linyoa, Kylonius, and Brioche I sign the Treaty of Belfast, establishing the Belfast Alliance between the nations of Directus, Took, and Aurelia. · 2047: The Independent Republic of Directus and the Union of Yutkobanian Republics sign a non-aggression pact · 2048: George of ISAF defects to Directus 'Fourth Era.' · 2050: o War breaks out between The Independent States Allied Federation and The Independent Republic of Directus o The Principality of Took breaks the Treaty of Belfast and declares war on the Independent Republic of Directus. Aurelia soon follows. The Coalition is formed. o Using the crisis as an excuse, Linyoa declares himself Emperor, and begins the transformation of The Independent Republic of Directus into The Directian Empire. o The Union of Yutkobania Republics pledges to send troops to prevent bloodshed. o The Independent Republic of Directus invades ISAF by sea, taking the city of Bern o The Tookish capital of Palanthas falls to Directus, and is sacked. Kylonius is killed in the battle. o The Aurelian capital of Ansilon falls to Directus, and is sacked. Brioche I is killed in the battle. · 2051: o Directus launches a second invasion of ISAF from the south, scissoring ISAF between the naval invasion to the north, and the land invasion to the south. o The unprepared nations of Aurelia and Took continue losing land to the Directians, who destroy everything they find, and massacre huge numbers of civilians. o Directus defeats the Aurelian-Tookish navy in the Battle of Belfast o Nitidus, the capital of ISAF falls to Directus, after the Siege of Nitidus. o King Ovechkin of ISAF is killed in battle, King Qwilz is crowned. o Yuktobania breaks the neutrality agreement without warning, and invades Directus, besieging the Directian city of Mobius, beginning the Great Siege of Mobius, Yuktobania joins the Coalition. o The Coalition overthrows the Leasathian government, and installs a puppet government. Leasath joins the war. o Erusia pledges to stay out of the war. · 2052: o Yuktobania is defeated in the First Battle of Mobius. o The Battle of Fort Peasant takes place in ISAF o Directus takes full control of the Bay of Belfast. o King Qwilz of ISAF is killed, King Jonathan is crowned. o The Coalition overthrows Erusia, and installs a puppet government. Erusia joins the Coalition. o Yuktobania is defeated in the Second Battle of Mobius o ISAF falls to Directus o King Toby is killed and King Stephen is crowned. Stephen flees to Leasath. o Aurelia falls to Directus. Nero Kannan is killed. · 2053: o Remnants of ISAF form the Free States Forces o Yuktobania is defeated in the Third Battle of Mobius, o Directus invades Erusia, taking the city of Mideel. o Directus invades Yuktobania by sea and takes the capital city of Hyrule o Directus offers to negotiate a ceasefire but is refused o Yuktobania is defeated in the Fourth Battle of Mobius · 2054: o Directus defeats Leasath in the Battle of the Katarin Mountains, thus stopping a Leasathian invasion o Directus continues its invasion into Yuktobania o Directus invades Leasath but is defeated · 2055: o Directus invades Leasath a second time o Directus defeats the Tookish forces at the Battle of Kalm o Directian forces commanded by Linyoa, who had gone unseen in Osea since the war began, invade Leasath by sea. · 2056: o Took falls to Directus o Directus invades Leasath via ISAF o The last remnants of the Yuktobanian army are defeated. o Most of Leasath falls to the three invading Directian armies. o Directus once again offers peace, but ISAF blocks the negotiations from commencing. · 2057: o Directus invades Erusia from the south, taking the capital of Modi. King Modimore is killed in the battle. o Directus, Yuktobania, and Took sign the Pact of Peace in secret, vowing to end the war by any means necessary. o The Treaty of Midgar is signed ending the Osean Continental War. The Osean League is established and Directus returns the conquered territories, but Osea, with the exception of Directus, is savaged by the war. Directus becomes a superpower. Erusia refuses to sign the treaty. o Samarkand is discovered o Osea begins the long road to recovery · 2058: o Work commences on Directus's Hadrian Line. o King Stephen of ISAF dies, and King Daniel is crowned. o ISAF begins reconquering it's homeland, which is almost entirely in control of rebel chieftains after the war. · 2060: In answer to problems with The Osean League, and in answer to the threat of Samarkand, the Osean Federation is established. All Osean nations with the exception of Erusia join. · 2061: o Directus purchases a chunk of land on its western border from Yuktobania. o Samarkand invades The Principality of Took without warning and sacks the city of Kalm. o The Osean Federation declares war on Samarkand. · 2062: o Samarkand takes the city of Navis from Took o Yiffia is discovered o Samarkand invades Yuktobania · 2063: o Directus liberates Navis (which it conquered 12 years earlier) o Samarkand captures the Yuktobanian capital of Hyrule · 2064: o Yuktobania defeats Samarkand's forces o Rizzardo Kannan is sent to Aurelia to act as regent. o Aurelia collapses after no heir is properly named after Brioche II 's death. oThe plague is first spotted in Leasath · 2065: o Samarkand launches a second invasion of Yuktobania o Yuktobania's armies are defeated o ISAF threatens to secede from the Federation over growing tensions over Yiffia o Plague is spotted in ISAF · 2066: o Plague is seen in Erusia and Aurelia o Directus defeats the forces of Samarkand in Yuktobania o Leasath pays off its wartime debt o Plague is seen in Took and Yuktobania · 2068: o Directian forces reach Samarkand. Directus invades and takes the city of Urie oPlague reaches and decimates the city of Midgar · 2069: o Samarkand invades Took a second time o Took defeats Samarkand's forces o Directus continues its invasion of Samarkand, but Samarkand and Directus soon enter a stalemate, with each trading blows but unable to defeat the other. o Osean Reformations are passed, reforming the Osean Federation o Plague passes · 2070: o Daniel is named the first High Chancellor beating Kovu of Directus after a close 3-2 vote. (ISAF VOTES: ISAF, TOOK, DIRECTUS. DIRECTUS VOTES: LEASATH, YUKTOBANIA) o ISAF reconquers it's homeland from rebel control with Directian aid · 2071: o Samarkand invades Yuktobania for the third time o Samarkand conquers 2/5 of Yuktobania · 2072: o ISAF pays off the last of its wartime debt. o Directus breaks the stalemate and continues its invasion of Samarkand. Sparklelord is captured. o After a 4-1 vote to capture, Sparklelord is sent back to Osea where he will be imprisoned in the Bay of Belfast . · 2073: The last of Samarkand's forces near New Midgar are defeated, Samarkand is forced to retreat and regroup. · 2074: o The Yuktobanian incident occurs. o Emperor Linyoa and Lord Alvaro are elected consuls · 2075: o Aurelian Civil War begins o Directus purchases land from the Imperial Republic of Aurelia · 2076: o Osean Scholarly Quarterly publishes report by Quintillius Dupont on the history of Erusia · 2077: o The Elerich's Landing incident occurs · 2078: o Samarkand surrenders to the Osean powers. · 2079: o The Great Qwilz Bridge is built connecting Took and Aurelia · 2080: o Linyoa Kannan is elected High Chancellor o Leasath declares war on ISAF o Sparklelord is released from the Bay of Belfast · 2081: o The Directian Central Bank is formed o The Imperial Republic of Aurelia officially becomes a part of the Directian Empire o House Ritger pleads it case before the Osean Federation · 2082: o Linyoa Kannan returns from Samarkand o Leasath captures ISAF's capital, Nitidus o Alvaro Litheon is accused of curroption for stealing funds meant for Yuktobania from the Directian Empire · 2083: o Emperor Linyoa Kannan passes away in Erusia o Keita Kannan succeeds Linyoa as Emperor of the Directian Empire o Lord Alvaro Litheo n tells Keita Kannan to "lick my butt hole" o Daniel Marment defeats the armies of Leasath at the Battle of Mithwood, a turning point in the war. · 2084: o Daniel Marment retakes Nitidus o Seymon Ritger is killed by an assassin o Nikolaos Seltyiel is elected High Chancelor. · 2085: o House Ritger attacks Samarkand. o The New Aurelian Army attacks The Independent Republic of Directus. o Directus enacts Article 14 of the Federation Charter against the NAA · 2086: o The Istopian Scrolls are discovered in New Midgar. · 2087: o The Imperial Republic of Aurelia is recognized by the Osean Federation as the legitamate government of Aurelia. · 2088: o Directus discoves Samarkand is secretly working with House Ritger. A secret session of the Osean Federation is held and the decision to go to war with Samarkand is made. · 2089: o Disputes between the Directian Empire and Samarkand over trade cause Directus to violate Samar waters docking Imperial ships in Samar ports and forcing them to open to Imperial traders. · 2090: o Samar forces are sent to forcibly remove Imperial ships from its ports o Imperial forces begin accompying Imperial merchants into Samarkand without obtenning permission from the Samar government to do so. o Keita Kannan is elected High Chancellor. · 2091: o Samarkand threatens to send armies into Imperial Samarkand if Imperial forces are not removed from Samarkand. They receive a blunt reply that Directus would respond by declaring war. · 2092: o Directus and Samarkand sign a trade agreement effectively ending the ongoing trade dispute. Despite this the dispute still saw a very large military buildup in Samarkand. o Tookish forces arrive in Samarkand · 2093: o Tookish ships off the coast of south Samarkand attack and sink a Samar fleet. Took denies responisbility for the attack. o Erusian forces arrive in Samarkand · 2094: o Keita Kannan is named High Chancellor for the duration of the coming conflict until the end of the term following the conflicts termination. o Yuktobanian forces arrive in Samarkand · 2095: o The Directian Empire declares war on Samarkand. Her allies soon follow. o Directus invades Samarkand with a force of 65,000 men. Combined with the forces of the rest of the Osean Alliance over 100,000 soldiers are dispatched into Samarkand o The Battle of Samarkand begins, the largest battle until this point. o Leasathian forces arrive in Samarkand o Erusian forces invade Samarkand and are totally defeated in Samarkand's Northern Rim. o Yuktobania's forces are destroyed by the Samar navy before being able to disembark. o Directus successfully takes Samarkand city, the captial of Samarkand, as well as the rest of the Inner Bay area and large parts of northern Samarkand o Aurelian forces arrive in Samarkand o Leasathian forces invade northern Samarkand o Present Day Category:Featured Pages